tous ces mots d'amour
by ylg
Summary: Un motel minable, des murs en papier, et tout ce qui peut faire du bruit au milieu de la nuit... ::Gojyo/Hakkai, crack::


**Titre : **Tous ces mots d'amour  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **Gensōmaden Saiyūki  
**Personnages/Couple : **Genjyō Sanzō, Sha Gojyō x Cho Hakkai  
**Genre : **humour/_lime on crack_  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Disclaimer : **cette réinterprétation des personnages et de leur histoire est la propriété de Minekura Kazuya je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« Saiyuki - Gojyo/Hakkai - Loud sex - Un motel minable et des murs en papier »  
pour kinkenstock (round #1, juin '08)  
**Note :** deux ans et demi plus tard je ne suis toujours pas très sûre de vouloir mettre cette fic ici – parce qu'avoir été dénoncée comme auteur de porn à cause de ça, alors que le porn est interdit ici, que la fic n'était même pas encore écrite, et par quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à voir avec la choucroute, et qui, cerise sur le gâteau, a ajouté que le site pour lequel elle était écrite ne servait à rien ? pas cool, pas cool du tout… mais réjouissez-vous, grâce ça, vous serez assurés que jamais je ne publierai le moindre _lemon_ Saiyuki-esque ici, que je resterai toujours dans le _lime_ ou en-dessous !  
**Nombre de mots : **~1500

oOo

« Le jour où on reviendra chez nous, ronchonna Gojyō en prenant le chemin de sa chambre, on pourra écrire un guide du routard sur les auberges les plus minables du pays. Et celle-ci y aura une place de choix !  
- Allons, tu dis ça seulement parce qu'il n'y avait pas de jolie fille pour tenir l'accueil. »  
Si Sanzō ou Gokū avaient pensé à regarder à ce moment-là, ils auraient trouvé quelque chose d'inhabituel au sourire de Hakkai. Mais ils avaient d'autres chats à fouetter et ceci passa totalement inaperçu.

Ça l'aurait écorché d'avouer ça, mais Sanzō était quand même d'accord : le cadre ici était minable au possible. Mais si on lui avait fait remarquer en face et traité de radin, il aurait nié en bloc et sorti une tirade sur les renonciations au plaisir matériel ou quelque chose de ce genre. En tirant matérialement une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Cependant Gokū, en se jetant sur son lit, confirma ses craintes.  
Tous les matelas du monde ne sont pas forcés d'avoir de mauvais ressorts, alors pourquoi étaient-ils, eux, forcés de toujours tomber sur les pires ? (Rectification, il était arrive une ou deux fois qu'ils tombent sur des matelas sans ressorts du tout, trop mous, mais reposant sur des sommiers convenablement garnis d'antiques ressorts.)

Encore une mauvaise nuit en perspective. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer s'endormir vite.  
Au moins, il ne pleuvait pas, c'était déjà ça. Mais un fond sonore continu l'empêchait de se détendre. Gokū ronflait, dormant déjà comme un bienheureux. Sanzō hésita quelques instants à le réveiller d'un coup d'éventail et l'envoyer changer de chambre. Il pourrait : au bruit derrière la cloison, il savait que Gojyō et Hakkai étaient encore debout. Il pourrait exiler Gokū et récupérer Hakkai, compagnon de chambrée bien plus supportable. Sauf que le singe et le kappa commenceraient illico à se disputer bruyamment. Mauvaise option. Quant à refiler Gokū à Hakkai et dormir avec Gojyō ? Définitivement non. Ne demandez même pas pourquoi.

Il faudrait donc supporter Gokū qui s'agitait dans son sommeil, ronflotait, et à l'occasion réclamait à manger depuis ses rêves. Si au moins les deux zouaves dans la chambre voisine pouvaient eux aussi cesser leur chahut et s'endormir…

Il avait l'habitude, maintenant, de ces hôtels minables avec leurs murs en papier où on entend distinctement tout ce qui se passe dans la chambre voisine, aussi clairement que s'il n'y avait pas de mur du tout. (À quoi ça servait alors, rageait-il, de demander des chambres séparées, alors ?) Les parquets et les lits qui grincent, une toux, un objet qu'on échappe… mais ça finit toujours pas se calmer, avec la nuit qui avance. En général. Sauf que là, non.  
C'était à croire que ses voisins étaient incapables de se coucher une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement bruyants, à proprement parler, mais définitivement agaçants.

De l'autre côté de la cloison parvenaient des chuchotis incessants. Ils pourraient se susurrer des mots tendres ou réciter une recette de cuisine, ça ne changerait rien ; on ne distinguait pas les mots, mais quelque chose s'entendait, sans qu'il puisse le bloquer. Et que ça papote et que ça placote, ça n'en finissait pas. Psch, psch, psch. C'était largement pire que le vent dans les arbres dehors. Pire ou pas pire que le tapotement de la pluie sur les carreaux, il n'aurait pas su trancher, ce qui en disait quand même long sur le niveau d'insupportable atteint.  
N'eut été que cela, des sons naturels, Sanzō aurait pu, peut-être, faire appel à une méthode de méditation pour s'isoler mentalement du bruit. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se déranger par la faute d'un yōkai et demi mal élevés. Ou deux moitiés de yōkai mal élevées ? (Bah, 'pas comme si c'était _si_ important, cherchait-il à se convaincre.)

Et puis, il y avait aussi les ressorts qui grinçaient, couic couic. Sur la liste de « tout ce qui pourrait arriver de ridicule dans ce voyage », ajouter : un yōkai dresseur de souris tueuses. Dans son état de fatigue mentale, c'est ce que lui inspirait le concert de couinements du matelas. (Ne le répétez à personne ; c'est une idée que Gokū aurait pu avoir, mais de la part de Sanzō ? Impensable !)  
Maintenant s'ils pouvaient arrêter un peu leur numéro de tourne et vire, choisir une bonne fois pour toutes une position et _dormir_, ça arrangerait tout le monde. Ces matelas n'étaient pourtant pas _si_ inconfortables, pesta intérieurement Sanzō, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué !  
Il ponctua cette pensée d'un coup de poing dans son propre matelas, qui protesta pathétiquement.  
Ça passé, il remarqua avec effarement que les chuchotis s'étaient changés en souffles bruyants et précipités. Sans pour autant que les couic-couic cessent. Sanzō écarquilla les yeux dans le noir, incrédule. Ils ne pouvaient pas…

Les bruits coupèrent court à ses interrogations.

Grognements. Cris brefs mais clairs. Étranglés, pas étouffés. Gémissements longs et étonnement aigus. Ça donnait une nouvelle dimension au « choix de la position » auquel il pensait juste avant, et une série d'images mentales non voulues absolument dérangeantes. Avec horreur, il réalisa que la possibilité des « mots doux » avait en fin de compte toutes ses chances d'être une réalité. Hakkai avait beau ne pas tourner rond et Gojyō être un pervers fini, ils n'étaient pas assez tordus tous les deux pour se raconter des trucs complètement sans rapport au lit ? _Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je ne veux pas chercher à entendre quoi que ce soit. _  
Au moins, nota-t-il quand même avec une pointe d'hystérie naissante, ils avaient la presque discrétion de ne pas répéter le nom l'un de l'autre à haute et intelligible voix...

…Non, au temps pour lui. _Oui, oui, là, vas-y, Oh Gojy__ō, Gojyō, nnh, H'kkai..._  
Voilà les exhortations à « plus », les cris d'agrément et les prénoms répétés _ad lib_. Ça va, maugréa-t-il intérieurement, on _sait_ comment ils s'appellent. Tout le monde dans cet hôtel et peut-être même dans tout le voisinage le savait maintenant, même.

(Le Boddhistava Kanzeon, à observer la scène en bénéficiant des images en plus du son, pourrait rectifier : non, on n'entendait rien plus loin que trois chambres, et si Sanzō distinguait si bien les noms prononcés, c'est parce qu'il s'attendait à les entendre, malgré son refus d'écouter. Les « innocents » autres clients à l'autre bout de l'hôtel auraient été bien en peine d'identifier précisément la chambre dont venaient les bruits et se souciaient fort peu des noms ainsi appelés.)

Et toujours les ressorts, et les lattes du sommier qui protestaient contre le traitement infligé. Pire, les pieds du lit qui raclaient et cognaient par terre, la tête du lit qui venait frapper le mur. Avec une série de chocs comme ça, on pourrait croire qu'ils se battaient. Sanzō préfèrerait largement qu'ils se battent contre un agresseur quelconque voire carrément entre eux plutôt qu'entendre _ça_. Mais il n'y avait pas à s'y méprendre sur leur activité, non.

S'ils réveillent Gokū, se jura-t-il, je les tue. Tant pis pour le pèlerinage.

Il crispa son poing dans les draps. Comme il regrettait de ne pas avoir son pistolet juste sous la main… mais s'il se levait et commençait à fouiller la pièce à sa recherche, il risquait de réveiller lui-même le singe, et alors il entendrait tout, pour sûr !  
La prochaine fois, résolut-il, il s'arrangera pour choisir une auberge avec des futon. _'Pourraient pas plutôt faire ça à quatre pattes et mordre dans l'oreiller pour pas faire tant de bruit ? ou bien occuper un peu mieux leurs langues ?_  
…Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces idées, encore… Il se retourna violemment dans son lit, entraînant lui-même un concert de craquements de lattes et de grincements de ressorts. Avant de se fourrer l'oreiller au-dessus de la tête, il laissa échapper un gémissement frustré. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, mais au point où il en était...

Après cela, brutalement, ce fut le silence.

Les premières secondes de calme furent on ne peut plus appréciées. Mais comme ça se prolongeait, Sanzō fut pris d'un doute. Ça ne pouvait pas être seulement l'oreiller qui étouffait les bruits, non. Il n'espérait pas réellement que ça suffirait à ce qu'il n'entende plus rien. C'est que _les autres_ s'étaient tus.  
Quelques couinements firent encore écho de l'autre côté de la cloison, puis plus rien. Quelques secondes encore… et les chuchotis reprirent.

Le comble de l'humiliation : ils avaient dû l'entendre bouger et réaliser que ça marchait dans les deux sens. Maintenant, il savait qu'ils savaient qu'il savait, etc, ce qu'ils faisaient.  
S'il n'était si arrogant, Genjyō Sanzō voudrait peut-être disparaître, instantanément. Sauf que non. Dans l'immédiat c'était ses compagnons de voyage qu'il souhaitait voire disparaître, à la place.

o

Et encore, le pire du pire, ce fut pourtant le lendemain matin. Gokū émergea lentement, se frottant la tête – _attention où tu mets les mains, crétin de singe, ton contrôleur !_

« C'est marrant, fit le jeune garçon d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai rêvé qu'on était sur un bateau en pleine tempête. Avec du vent dans les cordages et des rats qui quittent le navire en couinant et la coque qui craque de partout et des gens qui crient. Brr, je suis content de ne pas me rappeler m'être noyé. »


End file.
